1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste for a washbasin of a washstand with a slot-shaped runout.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Washstands are characterized by a more or less level upper side in which the washbasin, serving to receive the water, is embedded.
Customary washstands are known. These are made of earthenware or porcelain and are provided with a round connecting branch in the region of the curved basin. The waste pipe with the trap is connected to said connecting branch.
In recent times, washstands have increasingly been manufactured from natural stone. It is of course possible to produce washstands with curved basins out of natural stone in which the actual basin is provided with a round connecting branch. However, the manufacturing of such washstands is very expensive since at least the actual basin must be manufactured from the full stone. Accordingly, there is a need for washstands made from natural stone that can be manufactured at low cost. Such low cost washstands of natural stone are characterized in that the actual basin is provided with a bottom that extends from the upper side of the washstand and that runs slantways, a rear wall oriented vertically from the upper side of the washstand toward the slant bottom being offset to the rear relative to the front edge of the bottom and a longitudinally oriented slot being provided between the rear wall and the bottom for the water to run out. Corresponding side walls are provided on the respective sides between the upper side and the slantways oriented bottom or the rear wall.
Such a washbasin has a very modern Bauhaus design. The problem therewith is to drain the water from the slot-shaped runout, though. This is due to the fact that the waste pipe is round and that there has to be created a transition from an angular or slot-shaped runout to a round one. In a first approach it was thought to place a corresponding round connecting branch in the region of the lower end of the basin, but this cannot be allowed because of the tightness problems that are to be expected on account of the many edges.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a waste for a washbasin with a slot-shaped runout that is easily installed, that does not create any problems of tightness in the region of transition from the slot-shaped runout to the round waste pipe and that may moreover be manufactured at low cost.
According to the invention, the solution of this object is achieved by providing the slot-shaped runout with a channel-shaped trough with a connecting branch for connection to a drain pipe.
Such a channel-shaped trough may be made from steel sheet or from synthetic material and permits on one side to optimally conform to the walls of the washbasin in the region of the slot-shaped runout and on the other to be directly connected to the respective trap or the waste pipe when the runout is realized as a round connecting branch.
According to a particularly advantageous feature there is provided that the channel-shaped trough has a ring that is realized to conform to the contour of the channel-shaped trough and that can be inserted in said trough. Such a ring, which constitutes an encircling closed formation, may optimally conform to the contour of the basin. To have the contour of the trough conform to the basin in the region of the slot-shaped runout would involve greater problems in manufacturing engineering since the trough is provided with the bottom that is fitted with the connecting branch.
It also proved particularly advantageous to devise the trough in such a manner that it may be removably connected to the ring. The reason therefor is that in such a case the trough may be removed for purposes of inspection of the waste pipe.
This clearly shows that in this advantageous construction the ring is firmly attached to the basin in the region of its upper edge and removably receives the trough at its lower side.
There is more specifically provided that the side walls of the trough conically widen in outward direction, the ring showing side walls that are tapering in the opposite direction so that the ring may be inserted into the trough. In the region of the walls a seal is provided between trough and ring to prevent the column of water that builds up in case of axe2x80x94for whatever reasonxe2x80x94clogged waste pipe from flowing out.
According to another feature of the invention, there is provided, in order to still be capable of fastening the ring to the basin that the ring be provided on its upper edge turned away from the trough with an encircling collar that is to rest on the basin in the region of the slot-shaped runout. The collar hereby constitutes the bearing surface for receiving e.g., silicon in order to provide a watertight bond between the collar and the basin. In this respect there is provided that the collar be oriented vertically in the region of the one longitudinal edge to come to rest on the rear wall of the basin and be oriented at an angle to the vertical in the region of the other longitudinal edge, i.e., of the underside of the bottom, in order to allow the collar to rest plainly on the basin. On account of the design of the washbasin, the collar is in this regard devised to be higher at the one rear longitudinal edge than at the other longitudinal edge situated at the front in the region of the slot-shaped runout. In order to facilitate the removal of the trough from the ring, quick-acting bent-lever closures are provided for at the respective small faces of the trough or of the ring.
Another subject matter of the invention is a washstand, the basin of the washstand being formed by a rear wall oriented approximately normal to the upper side of the basin and by a bottom that extends angularly from the upper side and is oriented toward the rear wall, a slot-shaped runout being provided between rear wall and bottom, such a washbasin being characterized in that the slot-shaped runout is provided with a channel-shaped trough according to one or several features of the claims 1 through 9.